


What I Find I Can Keep

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara is injured. Kahlan helps make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Find I Can Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Melissa Etheridge, "This Moment".

“I'm perfectly capable of continuing,” Cara grumbles as Kahlan hauls her up the stairs. “We need to meet up with Richard and Zedd.”

“You need to stay off of your feet,” Kahlan chides, never pausing in her ascent.

Cara rolls her eyes. “It's a sprained ankle, not a mortal wound. And we have horses. I can ride.”

Kahlan laughs at that, pausing midway up the stairs to catch her breath. “And the moment we run into some danger, you'll leap out of the saddle and possibly do permanent damage.” With a deep breath, she continues to climb. “We'll rest here, at least for the night. We'll see how you feel in the morning. If you can walk without clutching your agiel, then we can leave.”

Her tone is clear; Cara is not getting out of this. The blonde huffs, crossing her arms as best she can against Kahlan's back. It's humiliating, for a Mord-Sith to be beaten by something as simple as an overgrown tree root.

“I can at least limp.”

Kahlan smiles, squeezing Cara's thighs affectionately. “I've been slung over your shoulder enough times, you can deal with it up one flight of stairs.”

Cara huffs again. At least she has a good view of Kahlan's swaying backside as she climbs the stairs. _Come to think of it..._ A sly grin spreads over Cara's lips as she uncrosses her arms.

Kahlan nearly trips over the top step when she feels a hand sliding deliberately down her back and squeezing. “Cara!”

The half-second that Cara thinks she's about to tumble down the stairs headfirst is totally worth it. “If you're going to force me to look at it, I can't be held responsible for the consequences.”

It may or may not be an accident when Cara's shoulders bang into the door frame as they enter the room. Kahlan deposits Cara onto the bed with what she hopes is a stern glare, but the fond glint in her laughing blue eyes detracts from the effect.

They're separated from Richard and Zedd, some excuse about bonding and magic and women not being allowed. If Kahlan's honest, it really is mostly her fault Cara was injured. If she hadn't been so intent on finding a secluded spot far enough from the trail, Cara would never have tripped over that root. But really, it had been Cara who just _couldn't wait_ until they got to the town. As exciting as Kahlan finds outdoor... _activities_ , she'll take a nice comfortable mattress any day.

Cara stretches out on said mattress, arching her back luxuriously. She raises an eyebrow as Kahlan's eyes wander over the seductive curve of her breasts. “If I'm confined to my bed, how am I supposed to eat?”

Kahlan sighs, rolling her eyes at the blonde's pointed smirk. “I'll bring something up.” This time she does manage to keep the smile off of her face. “When I get back, you'd better still be in that bed.”

A sultry grin teases at Cara's lips. “Only if you're going to join me.”

“You'll just have to wait and see,” Kahlan teases, her cheeks warming with anything but embarrassment. She manages to get her reaction under control and her tone hardens, turns strict. “I'm serious, Cara. Don't you dare get up. I'll know if you do.”

Cara scoffs, folding her hands behind her head. “You can't read a Mord-Sith.”

“No, but I can read _you_ ,” Kahlan shoots back with a knowing smile.

***

When Kahlan opens the door to their room for the second time, the sight that greets her is almost identical to the one she left, with one small difference: Cara is naked. Her leathers are tossed haphazardly onto the nearby chair, boots resting at awkward angles on the floor, and a smug expression adorns the blonde's face.

Tamping down the flare of arousal that Cara's nakedness never fails to inspire, Kahlan sighs. “Cara, what did I tell you?”

Cara's grin widens, if such a thing is even possible. “I didn't leave the bed,” she defends with an innocence that seems entirely out of place.

Nonetheless, she is telling the truth. Kahlan rolls her eyes in exasperation. “I thought you were hungry,” she says pointedly, resting the tray of bread, cold meats, and cheese on the dresser and laying the flagon of wine next to it.

“Oh, I am,” Cara purrs, her eyes raking over Kahlan's body.

Kahlan shivers at the sudden heat trickling down her spine. She allows her eyes to go on a journey of their own, feeling a growing tightness in her stomach as she takes in the rounded contours of Cara's breasts, the subtle definition of her stomach, the flare of her hips. Then her eyes land on the angry, swollen, purpling mess of Cara's ankle, and she nearly winces at the sight.

“You'll have to be careful,” she warns, raising a stern eyebrow at the blonde. The husky tone of her voice belies her growing desire as she reaches up to work the laces of her jacket. A pleased smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. “And you'll have to let me be in control for once.”

“Of course,” Cara says indulgently, her eyes shining with a hungry anticipation as she watches the fabric slide down Kahlan's arms. She adopts her best subservient expression – which is surprisingly convincing. “Command me, Confessor.”

A groan escapes Kahlan's lips as the words roll off of Cara's tongue. Blue eyes flutter closed for a moment, the Confessor pausing in her task as Cara's voice strikes her directly between the legs. She is all too aware of Cara's gaze tracking her every move as she tugs off her boots, then begins loosening the laces of her skirt.

Kahlan is going at a maddening pace, and Cara knows her shaking fingers aren't the only reason. She's always enjoyed teasing Cara, and Cara has always enjoyed wiping that satisfied smirk from Kahlan's lips. This time, though, she knows that the instant she makes a move to help, Kahlan will put a stop to this, out of a concern for Cara's well-being that is both touching and irritating all at once.

So Cara contents herself by watching with rapt attention, her eyes searing into every new expanse of skin that is revealed. Her tongue pokes out to slide over her lips as Kahlan's skirt drops to the floor. When her corset and underclothes join the rest of her clothing, Cara looses an appreciative moan.

Then Kahlan is naked too, stalking toward the bed with eyes darkened by lust, and Cara doesn't think she'll mind letting her be on top, just this once. She climbs onto the bed, smoothly straddling Cara's hips, and Cara arches up against her almost reflexively. Kahlan's full breasts press deliciously into Cara's as she leans down for a kiss that quickly goes from soft and teasing to rough and wanting.

When Cara's hands slide up between their bodies to knead at the soft flesh, Kahlan breaks the kiss, pulling back to grab Cara's wrists and press them down into the pillow on either side of her head. Long, dark hair falls around their faces in a thick curtain, igniting lust where it brushes against Cara's skin.

“You're supposed to be taking it easy,” Kahlan scolds. The threat of punishment in her eyes is almost tempting; even with a sprained ankle, it would be all too easy to reverse their positions and take control. Then Cara remembers that she is injured, and therefore Kahlan's idea of punishment will be to lay out her bedroll on the floor and leave Cara wanting.

“Yes, Mistress,” Cara teases, arching her hips into Kahlan's and sighing as the contact sends sparks shooting through her sex. Kahlan's hands tighten around her wrists, and she does her best to look properly chastened.

“Are you finished?” Kahlan asks, a deliberate sharpness in her voice. When Cara slowly nods, artfully nibbling on her lower lip, Kahlan releases her wrists, soft fingertips dragging down toned arms as she leans back. Her hands settle over Cara's breasts, palms brushing gently over hardened nipples as she grinds down with her hips, her sex sliding against Cara's in a way that is _almost_ enough.

Cara moans, her hands twitching beside her head with the need to touch Kahlan, to take back the control she willingly surrendered. She knows how to be submissive – every Mord-Sith does – but she doesn't think any Mord-Sith has ever had a lover as tempting as hers.

Kahlan pauses in her movements, her brow furrowing as she ponders the best way to go about this. As much as Cara may insist that she doesn't mind, Kahlan doesn't want to hurt her lover – at least, not _this_ way. Finally, she settles on sliding to Cara's right side, pressing herself up against heated skin as she throws her leg over Cara's uninjured one.

Her sex is warm and moist against Cara's thigh as she rocks gently against it, and Kahlan gasps at the feel of it. She props herself up on one elbow, her other hand drifting down to glide over Cara's hipbone before teasing at damp blonde curls. Cara groans, her muscles tense with the effort it takes not to reciprocate.

Hot breath brushes over Cara's ear as Kahlan leans down, smiling seductively. “I never said you couldn't enjoy yourself,” she murmurs, sliding a finger through the generous wetness seeping from Cara's sex.

With an indulgent groan, Cara grinds her hips into Kahlan's fingers, reaching up with one hand to guide Kahlan's mouth back to hers. Kahlan moans into Cara's mouth, their tongues dueling as she slips two fingers inside.

“More,” Cara gasps against Kahlan's lips as she arches up to meet her thrusts. Kahlan obliges, a third finger joining the other two as she increases her pace.

Soon they are panting almost in unison, bodies slick with sweat as Kahlan pumps in and out of Cara's sex, keeping her leg carefully curled to avoid contact with Cara's injured ankle. Kahlan's fingers twist to slam against just the right spot, and Cara climaxes with a violent shudder, her lips slick against Kahlan's as she groans out her release.

Kahlan drops a lingering kiss on Cara's mouth as she slides her fingers free, bringing them up to trace lazy circles around the blonde's clit. Cara moans indulgently, eagerly thrusting into the contact, and Kahlan is distracted enough that she doesn't notice Cara's hand drifting down until nimble fingers are slipping through her folds.

“Cara,” she groans, willing herself not to arch into the touch. It's meant as a warning, but comes out more like a plea.

Cara grins, nipping at Kahlan's lower lip. “You don't get to have all the fun.”

“You're injured,” Kahlan protests, a shudder racking her body as Cara pinches lightly at her clit.

“Well, you'll just have to figure something out,” Cara shoots back, her voice a seduction and a challenge all at once. “I'm going to have you one way or another, Confessor.”

Desire and concern wage a battle in Kahlan's eyes, and the winner is clear when Kahlan slides up to once again straddle Cara's hips.

“Someone certainly likes being on top,” Cara teases, her fingers slipping lower to press at Kahlan's entrance.

Kahlan pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, bracing herself on Cara's ribs as she rocks against her hand.

Cara loves to tease every bit as much as Kahlan does, but there is a time and place for it; and with Kahlan looking so utterly debauched, hips arching into her fingers, dark hair falling in soft waves over her swaying breasts, Cara quickly determines that this is definitely not that time or place.

Her fingers slide easily into Kahlan, falling into a familiar rhythm as the back of her hand grinds against her own clit. It's not enough to bring her release again, but it is enough to stoke her desire ever higher as she drives Kahlan toward her own climax. The wanton sounds escaping the Confessor's throat fill Cara with need, and by the time Kahlan clenches hard around her fingers, magic bursting free to fill the room, Cara is teetering on the edge again herself.

When the waves of pleasure rocking Kahlan's body ebb enough for her to notice Cara's predicament, she slides her hand down to tug at Cara's wrist, her fingers rubbing at Cara's clit with practiced skill. She knows Cara's body almost as well as her own by now, and quickly has Cara gasping out her name a second time.

As the spasms subside, Kahlan flops back down at Cara's side, wet fingers trailing up to trace gentle circles into the blonde's side. Their lips meet in a lingering kiss, their passion sated but not quite dormant, and Kahlan pulls away after a moment.

“Now isn't this better than the hard ground, or up against some tree?” She challenges, a lazy smile on her lips.

“I suppose there is something to be said for privacy,” Cara concedes with a sultry smirk. “It certainly brings out some of your more _interesting_ qualities.”

Kahlan's cheeks flush, and she averts her eyes. It entertains Cara to no end that Kahlan can _participate_ in a variety of sexual activities, but she turns into a blushing schoolgirl when it comes to _talking_ about them.

Sensing Cara's amusement, Kahlan rolls her eyes, pinning her lover with a pointed glare. “So are you ready to eat now?”

“That depends,” Cara replies, quirking an eyebrow. “Are you going to feed me? I wouldn't want to aggravate my injury.”

Kahlan sighs at the mock-serious expression on Cara's face, gently smacking the blonde's shoulder. “You're incorrigible, you know that?”

Cara hums indulgently as she leans in to capture Kahlan's lips once more. “Yes, but you wouldn't have me any other way.”

As she relaxes into the kiss, Kahlan finds she really can't argue with that.

 

  
_end._   



End file.
